Pokemon: Aura Guardian
by zerobound
Summary: Ash Ketchum and four other kids were 5 years old were kidnapped by an unknown group who want to capture the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon for their plans. They're looking for kids who have special gifts. After his journeys, he attends school at Kalos Region to get a trainer license to become a Pokémon Master. By day he is a student and night he is vigilante.
1. Plot

**Plot**

**Ash Ketchum goes to each Region to seek the answer of his pasted and follow his dream to become a Pokémon Master. He learns each Region is missing their Legendary and Mystical Pokémon are missing or hiding somewhere to be safe.**

**When he went to Kalos Region he found out none of the Legendary and Mystical Pokémon is missing. He learns at the city, Lumiose City where are Pokémon alike and humans lived in peace in harmony with each other, but the town has a secret with Dark Aura feeling and much more.**

* * *

**A/N Ash's Pokémon is from each Region he visits and made them his A-Team. Few Legendary and Mystical Pokémon are on Ash's team.**  
**The Dark Aura I'll explain in the future chapters for the character who has it.**  
**The replacement of Aura Guardian GX & Aura Guardian**


	2. Ch1: Entrance Exam

**Chapter 1**

**Entrance Exam**

It's nighttime at the city, Lumiose City in the Kalos region where Pokémon alike and humans live in peace, but they didn't hear that the other Regions is missing a few of their Legendary and Mystical Pokémon only a few people know this secret. The International Police want to keep that as the top-secret from the public.

Doing that night two-man wearing white cloths with a hood and mask cover their face as they hijack a Pokémon Center ambulance has twenty Poké Ball was heading to the Pokémon Center from the battle at the Kalos International School. They pretend to be a doctor to steal the Pokémon under their noise.

They're being chased by Officer Jenny and five officers they almost got them but their Pokémon is psychic called Alakazam is known as Psi Pokémon and Malamar known as Overturning Pokémon to send flying cars, trees, and worst is send innocent people and their Pokémon to the police to make them stopped.

Two builds alway from them a figure who has is wearing black clothes has boots, trousers, a belt, a top with a hood, pair of gloves, ski masks and goggles. His left wrist has a Mega Ring.

He jumps out the building to land on top of **Charizard** known the Flame Pokémon in his Mega form called **Charizard X**. His skin is black with a sky-blue underside and soles. On top, his head is the yellow mouse is called **Pikachu** is known as the Mouse Pokémon. They're above him as he is holding an Ultra Ball to release **Lucario** known as the Aura Pokémon who landing the middle between the two psychics Pokémon. In a second he used one move called **Aura Fist** to hit the junkies as he catches them.

**Charizard** flies the heading of the ambulance as the two men saw the Flame Pokémon in front of them and the mystery person next to him with the mouse Pokémon on his left shoulder. The ambulance goes fast and **Lucario** senses the two-man despot to get alway if the Pokémon still on the top, but the two-man know their Pokémon are psychic they can fly without a problem.

"Master theses men are despot to escape". **Lucario** says in the aura link as he jumps with two Pokémon give him messages at the same time.

"**Charizard** stopped that ambulance but not too hard". The mystery vigilante says to his Flame Pokémon in the aura link.

"Yes boss, I understand". **Charizard** answer in the aura link as he fled to the ambulance as he stopped the ambulance by using his claws to grab the bonnet as he used his feet to stop the ambulance from moving.

The two-man is surprised and can't believe a mystery vigilante and his Pokémon just stopped them. They're going to call their Pokémon but they saw an Aura Pokémon who has their two Pokémon knockouts.

"When did that **Lucario** show up and defeat our Pokémon!" The drive says in a panic tone. He opens the door to running without the Poké Ball they just stole, but the yellow mouse was in front of him to send a **Thunder Shock** at them.

As the mystery vigilante checking the Poké Ball are still safe and counted. He saw all the Poké Balls are safe. He heard the police silent as they left the two-man and the two psychics Pokémon at the ambulance for the police to take them alway.

When the police arrived at the scene, Officer Jenny order her man to check everything as they found the two-man with the psychic Pokémon and the most important the Poké Ball are safe, but she wants to know who stopped the thieves.

The build above the officers and mystery vigilante hide in the shadows with his Pokémon. "Good job everyone". The mystery vigilante says to his Pokémon.

The Flame Pokémon said to him 'thanks boss, the Aura Pokémon said to him 'at your service master' with a blow, and the yellow mouse Pokémon said to him 'you're welcome Ash'.

He sweats drop from his Flame and Aura Pokémon, but he still doesn't understand why his A Pokémon can't be like Pikachu. But he doesn't have time to worry about that right now. He got a big day tomorrow.

* * *

A morning day, at a town called Vaniville Town at two-story houses, a beautiful long honey blonde hair name is Serena Yvonne Gabena is sleeping on her bed in peace without the care in the world. She woke up when she heard her name as she saw a young beautiful blue-hair name is Dawn Berlitz. She is wearing a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it and a very short pink miniskirt.

"Dawn, so early in the morning before noontime and is already past 10 o'clock. Why did you wake me up?" She asks a less anger tone to her friends. Her bed blanket covers her body is showing her breast and she isn't wearing any underwear.

"Sorry Serena, but my question is why you not wearing pajamas". Dawn says to state the obvious. The long honey blonde hair is looking down her self; she has blushes on her cheek. She used her blanket to cover her upper body. "Lucky for you I'm not lesbian". She says to her in a teasing tone.

"Okay sorry, Dawn, but can you please tell me why you're here in my bedroom". Serena asks in a curious tone before apologies to her.

"I came from Lumiose City to remind you of the school entrance exam starting today and the final slot is open". Dawn says in a cheerful tone. She saw her friend nod her head to her. "We can watch the exam together and plus your mom just made breakfast for you so I can join you for lunch too.

"Okay, I guess I owe for that". Serena says to her with a smile at her. "I'll see you downstairs, Dawn. I need to put my pajamas on". She saw her friend is walking to the door to head downstairs. She put on her pink pajamas as she put her long hair into a ponytail.

She opens the window to see the sun in the sky. She saw the Flying-type Pokémon in the sky as she saw her mother's Rhyhorn known as Spikes Pokémon coming out from his small house. "Good morning, **Rhyhorn**". She says in a cheerful tone to it as the Spike Pokémon roar in a soft tone.

She walked downstairs to see Dawn just turn on the TV and her mother, Grace Gabena. She is wearing a black t-shirt and tracksuit. On her left shoulder is a Tiny Robin Pokémon known as **Fletchling**. She is in the kitchen making pancakes and sandwiches. She is a famous Rhyhorn racer. "I see you finally awake Serena". She says as she has a smile on her face.

"Yes, mom, I am wake and thank you so much for not sending Fletching to wake me up". Serena says with a smile with a grateful tone to her mother.

"You're welcome dear and I know this day is special before the first day of school". Grace says to her and she gives her two plates. "Come on dear time for the big event at your school is coming up". She says to her daughter and the two take their seats.

"Serena the big event is coming up right now and I hope the ten trainers are cute boys". Dawn says in a cheerful tone. She really wants a boyfriend since she moves in the Kalos Region. She is originally from the Sinnoh Region. She lives with mother Johanna Berlitz; she is a famous Top Pokémon Coordinator. Her dream is to become a Top Pokémon Coordinator like her mom.

"Dawn can you just once please focus more on your careers than boys every time see one is handsome". Serena says as she eating her sandwich.

"Easy for you say, Serena, you're so popular at school and you still don't want a relationship". Dawn says in a jealous tone to her.

"Dawn the only reason I'm famous at school because I focus my career on Pokémon Performer and Pokémon Coordinator". Serena says her reason to her friend.

Grace smile at her daughter, "I know I force you to become a Rhyhorn Racer like me. But now I support you on your choice".

"Thank you so much, mom". Serena says to her mother and she hugs her with love.

"Okay no more mother and daughter moments right now you, too. It's time for the event". Dawn says to Gabena's mother and daughter. She saw the two finished their hugs and the three pay attention.

* * *

They saw on TV is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. He is wearing a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt, and around his left wrist has a black strap with his Keystone on it. "Hello everyone my name is Professor Augustine Sycamore and I'm also the principal of the Kalos International School". He hears applause in his battle stadium. "Thank you for applause as this today is our special event today for our school. We got one more spot open left for our school and Pokémon International School Tournament. We got ten trainers left and we're going settle this in Pokémon Battle Royal". He says as he heard applause once again. "Please come down and please bring our last ten trainers". He says to the staff at the door entrance.

Ten trainers walk to the battlefield as they form a line from right to left and they're ready to go. On Dawn's mind to see cute boys, but one of the trainers has a red long sleeve shirt and his hood covered his face.

"Here are the rules; you can only use one Pokémon in this battle. If your Pokémon can't continue they're out. The winner will be selected to attend our International School". Professor Sycamore announces to the ten trainers as they understand the rules of the Battle Royal. "You can also Mega Evolution your Pokémon in battle. Now please send out your Pokémon!"

A redhead trainer sent out a Dark Pokémon known as **Houndoom**. The Dark Pokémon around his neck is Mega Stone. A green hair wearing glasses trainer sent out a Seed Pokémon known as **Venusaur**. Around the Seed Pokémon's brown trunk it is a Mega Stone. A long purple hair trainer sent out a Psi Pokémon known as **Alakazam**. On his left ear is an earring Mega Stone. A dark blue hair with a scar under his left eye sent out Single Horn Pokémon known as **Heracross**. On his horn is Mega Stone. A red spike hair trainer sent out Pincer Pokémon known as **Scizor**. A long blonde trainer sent a Light Pokémon known as **Ampharos**. Around her neck is the Mega Stone necklace. A grey short hair trainer sent out Iron Armor Pokémon known as **Aggron**. On his right-hand claw has a Mega Stone ring. A brown hair trainer who a mask covers his mouth sent out Stag Beetle Pokémon known as Pinsir. Around his right claw has a Mega Stone. A grey hair trainer is holding Banette puppet sent out Marionette Pokémon known as **Banette**. On his yellowtail is a mega stone. The last trainer with the red hood sent out an Aura Pokémon known as **Lucario**. On his right arm has a red bracelet with Mega Stone.

"This is going to be a Mega Pokémon showdown!" Professor Sycamore says excited tone and he can't wait to see these trainers in actions with their Pokémon. He is not hearing applause, but he heard the student in the stadium is screaming. "Let the battle beginning!"

He saw only nine trainers Mega Evolution their Pokémon, but the red hood trainer didn't Mega Evolve his Aura Pokémon. "Excuse me, son are you going to Mega Evolve your **Lucario**"? He asks the tenth trainer.

"No, we're fine". The red hood trainer says as his Aura Pokémon nods his head to an agreement with his trainer. All the students are laughing at his answer. He and his Aura Pokémon just ignore them and they remain calm. 'This is going a big mistake to estimate your opponent'. He says in aura link to his Aura Pokémon.

"I agreed with my master". **Lucario** says as he has no interest in Pokémon agreed with their trainer choice without them decide themselves.

* * *

"I not sure if he is handsome under that hood. But that's a bad move he didn't Mega Evolve his **Lucario**". Dawn says her opinion about the hood trainer.

"Dawn, you shouldn't estimate someone chooses. They may surprise you". Grace says to blue-hair as she also looking at her daughter.

Serena smiled at her mother and she has her thought of this mystery hood trainer. 'Who is he? His **Lucario **agreed with his choose without hesitate. The two respect each other?' She says while she hides her smile. 'I kind of like that from a boy'. She says with a blush on her check as her second though about the hood trainer, but she realizes what talking about a boy she just tokes interest by watching. She never got an interesting boy since in childhood at Professor Oak summer camp and better looking alway or else her mother and her friend notice the blush on her cheek.

* * *

Professor Sycamore is looking at tenth trainers, 'You're a promising trainer and you get a free pass because you're recommended students, but you told me 'I don't need a free passed Professor Sycamore. I want to show everyone that bond with Pokémon is really important'. And I agreed with you'.

"Please let the battle begin!" Professor Sycamore announces while waving his right hand down like a chop.

The nine trainers are laughing and have a smirk on their face. They know they have an easy target on the battlefield. Their Pokémon also knows and they're looking at the Aura Pokémon and he is not worried. He is just calm and he felt their aura.

"Attack that **Lucario**!" All of the nine Trainers shout their command and their Mega Pokémon is heading straight to him.

"**Lucario** used **Aura Fist**". The hood Trainer says his command to him. His Aura Pokémon just smiles as he is looking at the nine Pokémon.

His Aura Pokémon surrounding his palms by his aura and his eyes are growling blue like his aura. The Aura Pokémon runs with great speed and he strikes the nine Pokémon junkie of their body. He is behind them and the nine Pokémon fall to the ground. They can't move and they return back to normal.

The stadium is in silence and they can't believe the hood trainer's Aura Pokémon defeat all the Mega Pokémon with just one move. "The winner is **Lucario**". Professor Sycamore announces and he is not hearing any applause. 'I'm not surprised by you'. He is looking and his thoughts about him as he also hides his smile.

The Aura Pokémon walks to the brunette trainer. 'Master this wasn't challenging for me'. He says to him in aura link with his arms cross.

'I know too much faint in Mega Evolution without training'. He says in the aura link with a disappointment in his voice and he hate the nickname from his Pokémon.

Professor Sycamore is walking to him. "Well done trainer, you have won and you're the last claim your sport at my school. What is your name?" He shows his right hand in front of him.

The tenth trainer removes his hood to let everyone to see his face. He has narrow, triangular, and edgy, a tuft of black hair in the middle of his forehead that comes to point on his right side and brown eyes, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm going to become a Pokémon Master!" They saw on his right wrist has Mega Ring holds a Key Stone. The students in the battle stadium finally give him applause.

* * *

Dawn has starred in her eyes, "I can't believe the tenth trainer is so handsome and he is going to our school".

"He is amazing and his Lucario too," Serena says her reason was his Aura Pokémon move and she never heard of it before. 'Why that name sound familiar to me'. She says to herself and she is staring at Ash.

Grace only pays attention to his name, 'Ketchum why that name sound familiar'. Few second she remembers that last name, but she'll only tell daughter after her friend leaves the house. 'Serena, I hope this coming year you'll get a boyfriend'. She says to hide her smirk.

Afternoon time Dawn left after watching the event on TV. She wants to get home early before getting late, she wants to get ready for school to meet Ash and make him her boyfriend.

"Serena since Dawn left already". Grace says to get her daughter to attend. "What do you thinking of Ash Ketchum?"

When she heard that from her mother, her cheeks are red. "To me, he respects his Pokémon and I believe he has a kind heart. He is also handsome too". She says and she just realizes what she just said to her mother. She saw her mother has a smirk on her face. "Mom look at the time, I need to go to bed because school starts tomorrow". She ran quickly upstairs as she slams her door.

Grace is by the stairs, "Serena, I never got the chance to tell you who live next door from us".

"Mom just tells me tomorrow". She answers her mom's question, but she doesn't know her mother hide a smirk on her face. 'I can't believe I just said that to her, but when he shows his face, I saw mystery in his eyes. But why he has it in his eyes and most important why in my heart pumping so fast right now. Ash Ketchum, he felt familiar'.

* * *

**A/N this is the first chapter of my story of the rewrite. The summary ideas were from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains.**

**I hope everyone likes it and give me reviews. The idea was from story call Aura Phoenix.**

**This story base like school drama and his ****vigilante is homemade suit**

**The character the last name didn't announce in the series didn't announce. I got the last names from the website .com called .com**

**Pokémon International School Tournament-I'll explain in the future chapters**

**The nine Pokémon is from Pokémon XY Special IV Alain and his Mega Charizard X vs. Nine Mega Pokémon**

**I'm also write another story I have been thinking for a long time coming out before the end of the month.**

**Please Follower and Review**


	3. Ch2: Childhood Friend Reunion

**Childhood Friend Reunion**

The night of the Entrance Exam in a dark place a person wears a helmet mask to cover his and a black cape to cover his whole body. Surrounding him are three virtual windows and the screen is dark to report about the last mission to steal Pokémon.

"Are you telling me, the mission fails? How did this happen!" The masked man says in an angry tone. "Who was responsible for plan fail?" He says in command tone.

"I went in person to check former men and they tell me a Vigilante and his Pokémon stopped them". He says in annoying as he knows whose was.

"I believe you leave a message to everyone one". He asks in a curious tone.

"Yes is going to be on the news today, sir". He answers his question like a killer. "You are going to send the news about this". He asks the right screen as he nods and he knows he is a reporter. "You police captain going to handle evidence for us". He asks the middle screen as a nod to him. "But what are we going to do with this vigilante". He asks in curious as for him; he wants to kill if encounter him.

"I'll send another one of our men tonight to coast chaos, but I won't tell him the more real mission". He says in calm but serious in his word.

"You're so serious sir, but that's why I like about you, sir". He says as he sounds a little creepy as hate idea but he gets his chance soon.

"Yes, we join you for a special reason, but we're missing one person". The person on the right screen says in a calm tone as he wants to send the news he wants.

"Yes, the psychic girl isn't here. She should show a little respect to you, sir". The middle person on screen says respect tone to the leader, not his comrades.

"Yes, after all, it was her men were on this mission. She should up and receive her punishment for it". The left screen says as he doesn't show any respect for her mistakes.

"Yes, that is true, but I won't punish her for her mistake". The mask says in a calm tone, but he knows the left screen is not happy.

"This meeting is over now". He says as screen turn off as he is thinking is why this vigilante in this city and most important why he is in this region.

* * *

A morning day at Vaniville Town, Serena is getting ready for school. She is wearing her school uniform a dark blue skirt with knee-length or longer socks instead of trousers, a red ribbon and wear a dark blue jacket on the left side has the school insignia picture of Prism Tower. Her beautiful long honey blond hair reaches above her waist in a loose ponytail.

In her morning days, she is training with her mother on her **Rhyhorn**, but she has school now and no more training for now. She is looking at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face. "Perfect I'm ready to go. I hope I meet Ash today". She says while she remembers what she said to her mother yesterday and her cheeks are red. She just shook her head, "What is wrong with me. But why he looks so familiar". She just shook her head. "I much stay focus".

She is heading downstairs and she saw her mother just finished making breakfast. "Good morning, mom and breakfast look good". She says as she takes her seat and she is eating her breakfast.

Grace is smiling at her daughter then she put her attention to the window she saw the house has the new neighbor living now. 'Serena, I hope you would be surprised'. She says to herself and hides her smirk.

A young boy who is eating breakfast and his partner **Pikachu** known as the Mouse Pokémon are eating his breakfast on the floor. The young boy is Ash Ketchum the new student of Kalos International School. He is wearing his school uniform a dark blue jacket with the school's insignia on the left side, a white, long-sleeve shirt with a collar that has two light blue lines forming an X on each side and the same insignia of the school on its left side as the jacket, a red tie, and dark blue trousers. His shirt is hiding on his chest is a lightning symbol top a Poké Ball. He got the tattoo when he was five years old when he was kidnapped.

His mother Delia is eating her breakfast and her Pokémon partner is **Mr. Mine** known as Barrier Pokémon and his nickname is **Mimey** who is sitting next to her. "Ash, I'm surprised you found the house doing your travels". She says to her son as she is drinking her tea.

"Thank you so much, mom for breakfast. You tell me that you have a new job in Kalos. So I thought was a good idea". He says to his mom as he is drinking his juice.

"I know with the money you have in your account". Delia says as she finished her breakfast.

"Thank you, mom, for breakfast". He says to her with a smile. He finished eating his breakfast and he grabbed his green backpack. His partner climbs up to his right shoulder. "**Pikachu** when we getting to school you need to be in your Poké Ball".

The Mouse Pokémon just nods his head. 'I hate being inside that ball, but the only way for me stays with him'. His partner said about his thoughts about being inside his Poké Ball again.

Before he put his partner inside his Poké Ball, he saw the news that the two men from last night now in prison did a suicide, but he knows that the two men fail their mission and the psychic Pokémon Poké Ball is missing.

"I can't believe people want to take their life from a wrong path". Delia says in a sad tone as her son agreed with her.

He is leaving his house and at the same time Serena left the house too, but their mom was by the front door.

"Ash say hi to your neighbor she is also heading to the same school as you". Delia says a cheerful smile. She also saw the honey blonde just stopped when she heard that name.

He turns his head to his right side he saw her as he is looking at her and he just froze then he just smiles at her. For Serena, she is looking at a famous person, but in her, she knows him somewhere.

The first person to speak was Ash, "Hi Serena it has been a while has it". He says with a smile on his face.

'That smile and that voice could it be'. She says to herself. She is hearing an echo inside her head. 'Never give till the very end'. Her eyes are showing tears and she is running to him then she jump to him and he caught her in his arms. The two are hugging each and one of another isn't letting go.

"Sorry to break this romance between you, two kids. But if you two don't leave right now. Both of you are going to be late for the first day of school". Grace says with a smirk on her face.

Both of them froze from her mom's words. "She is right you know. You two better leave right now". Delia says in a teasing tone.

"They're right we better leave". He says without her say anything back to her. He just grabbed her hand and he starts running with her and his partner still on his shoulder. Both of their moms are smiling at them.

They arrived at the bus stop was one mile away from their house and the bus just left.

"The bus just left and we're going to be late on the first day". Serena says depressing tone.

"Does the bus arrive back before 10 o'clock?" Ash asks to hope.

"No the bus arrived back in the next hour and it's already past 9:15 am," She says again in a depressing tone.

"I'm sorry Serena but don't give up right now. We're going to be daring on time at school". He says with a happy tone.

"You have an idea". She asks in a curious tone.

"Yes, I do". He answers her back. He pulls out a Poké Ball from his belt then he throws it to see the Flame Pokémon known as **Charizard**, but his Flame Pokémon is bigger than regular ones. "**Charizard** can you give us a lift to school. We missed the bus just now and school starts at 10 o'clock".

The Flame Pokémon just nods his head to him and he says in their aura link 'Okay Boss'.

He is happy that Serena doesn't have his gift or else she'll ask him about the nickname. "Okay, Serena hops on". He says as he hops on while his partner is in front of him. She just did as she had been told and she hops on then she put her arms around him. "Hold on tight and **Charizard** heading to the sky". He says and a commanding tone to his Flame Pokémon.

His Flame Pokémon spread his wings then he takes off with great speed.

She felt scared at first, but now she felt so comes and relax. "This felt really nice up and the wind just makes me feel relaxed now".

"I felt the same way when I ride with him". He says in an honest tone. She gives him her full attention. "I was scared at first and I don't want to fly higher than close to the ground, but one day I realize to face this fear my mind and my body much becomes one with **Charizard** then fear will go away". He is petting his head.

She is smiling and she relaxes her head on his back. "I was scared to get on but I know you'll help me because you never give up to the very end". She says it while her cheeks are red.

"Yes thank you, Serena". He says in a grateful tone while his cheeks red and the only one notices is his partner who is sneering at him.

They finally arrived at the Lumiose City they saw people and Pokémon alike are getting along with each other, but Ash and his Pokémon know something from other Regions will change dare minds forever.

He saw the school is Prism Tower the former gym leader was Clemont and his sister Bonnie. They move to the Organics Company were his fiancée Lilia live and to create a gym once again.

* * *

The principal is Sycamore and the school owner is Lysandre. He is also the chairman of the board and he is the one who gives funds for the school. He is also the owner of Lysandre Lab. He comes to school only once while for business or a special reason.

The students are at the front entrance of their school and Dawn doesn't see Serena or Ash anywhere. She is wearing the same as Serena uniform, but she isn't wearing a dark blue jacket instead of a pink jacket with a short sock and she is also wearing a white beanie with pink Poké Ball Symbol on it.

"Dawn where is Serena?" A male voice asks with auburn hair is looking at her outfit. He is Rudy Trovita the former Gym leader in Orange Archipelago the Island is called Trovita Island.

"Sorry Rudy, I haven't seen her since yesterday". Dawn answers him back, but she is hoping Serena show up on time.

The students heard a mighty roar in the sky above them. The teacher came out from that noise in the sky. Everyone saw a Flame Pokémon landing on the ground at ease, but no one saw a bigger version of this Pokémon before.

"Sorry everyone my **Charizard** sometime dramatic once while". Ash says in an apologizing tone. He climbed down to the ground from his Flame Pokémon as he is petting his head. The girls can't believe they're seeing Ash Ketchum is right in front of them. The girls are going greeting him, but he says something first. "Serena, we're at the school now". He says to her and everyone saw her on his Flame Pokémon. The girls are jealous of her since she was first to ride on his Pokémon and boys are jealous of him, he is with the popular girl in school.

"Thank you for the ride, Ash. Can please you be a gentleman and help me down from here". Serena says to him and he nods his head to her. She moves to the right side as she shows her right hand and her left hand held her skirt. He brings her down slowly to not let her trip and his partner jump to her shoulder. "Thank you again, Ash". She says as she is petting his partner's head.

Dawn is walking to her best friend. "Serena I glad you made it on time and my question how do you know this handsome... I mean Ash Ketchum". She asks a really curious tone from her.

"He is my next-door neighbor in my hometown. He is also my childhood friend when I visit in the Kanto Region". Serena answers in a calm tone without being nervous with everyone staring at them.

The students can't believe they're hearing from the popular girl in school as everyone looking at their new student. He just did something simple just nods his head with a smile on his face. The students have competed with one another to get someone they like.

On the top floor of the building, Lysandre was watching the whole thing with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Please Review and Follower**

**This chapter since was a reunion for Ash and Serena. The school uniform is from Sword Art Online.**

**The group works with Lysander in secret  
**The leader wears a mask & a cape-like Zero in Code Geass. The leader is a student  
******The screen of his team parts without wearing a mask  
****The left screen is a criminal, (who is looking for a good deathmatch with his Pokémon).  
****The middle screen is a police captain, (he only takes evidence for his team and leader and later for the hunt for the vigilante).  
****The right screen is a reporter, (he wants to create news not report them).  
****Missing is a female psychic girl (later talk)**

**Next month stories are My Hero Academia-Rebellion and My Hero Academia: Deku The Fox Of Hope**


End file.
